


Chroniques du Sorceleur

by PanAries



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAries/pseuds/PanAries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des scènes sans queue ni tête, qui viennent comme ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feu de camp

Après un dîner frugal de viande de loup et de vieux biscuits rassis, le silence tomba sur le campement de fortune. Geralt n’était pas un homme bavard, et sa compagne d’un soir ne semblait pas l’être non plus – ce qui l’arrangeait bien. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, la créature dessinait des formes bizarres dans la terre à l’aide d’un bâton avant de les effacer d’un revers de son aile droite. Geralt la regardait faire, mais sans vraiment la voir. Confortablement appuyé sur la selle de son cheval, il ruminait ses pensées, qui vagabondaient de Kaer Morhen à Vergenberg sans ordre logique. Enfin, l’étrange créature se hasarda à engager la conversation.

« Sorceleur ?  
\- Hmm, grogna l’intéressé sans ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Nous, les créatures de magie, nous connaissons bien votre engeance. Les épreuves que vous traversez, votre quotidien, tout ça… Même vos tours de passe-passe et votre éthique toute personnelle… Je sais presque tout de toi, Gwynbleidd.  
\- Au fait, Plumeau. Au fait.  
\- Il y a cependant une question que nous ne t’avons jamais posée, et qui me turlupine depuis des années.  
\- Dis toujours.  
\- Pourquoi tous tes chevaux s’appellent Ablette ? »

Geralt avala sa gorgée de vodka de travers. Il s’était attendu à peu près à tout, sauf à ça. Ses yeux perçants fixèrent un bon moment la créature assise en face de lui, par-dessus les flammes du feu de camp. Elle semblait attendre sa réponse avec fébrilité, comme pendue à ses lèvres. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche et finalement rétorqua :

« Et pourquoi pas ? »


	2. Le manoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans le monde du sorceleur, un bain chaud, un ventre plein et un vrai lit sont un luxe rare. Profite, Geralt, de cette soirée où il ne se passera strictement rien.

« Je suis sûre qu’il y avait encore de la place ! Il a menti ! Pourquoi t’es-tu laissé faire ? »

Geralt soupira bruyamment. Il arrêta Ablette et lui fit faire un quart de tour, afin de voir Ciri qui chevauchait juste derrière lui sur son hongre gris.

« Il faudra t’y faire. Les sorceleurs ne sont pas forcément les bienvenus partout, je pensais que tu l’avais compris, depuis le temps.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas juste ! Et j’ai faim !  
\- C’est ainsi. Cet aubergiste avait sans doute ses raisons. Maintenant, arrête de tergiverser et avance. La nuit arrive, et le vent se lève. Nous allons essuyer un orage, il faut trouver un abri. »

Sans laisser à sa fille le temps de répondre, il éperonna sa jument et repartit au petit trot. Il était inquiet. Les nuages qui arrivaient par l’est ne présageaient rien de bon, et ils n’avaient pas de toit sous lequel s’abriter.

Ils chevauchèrent un moment dans un silence boudeur. Le vent faisait voler les feuilles mortes en tourbillon autour de leurs montures, le ciel se vidait de ses oiseaux et la lumière déclinait. Déjà, quelques gouttes tombaient.

Geralt arrêta soudain Ablette au milieu de la route et riva son regard sur le virage qu’ils s’apprêtaient à prendre. Quelque chose approchait.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda anxieusement Ciri en s’arrêtant à ses côtés.  
\- Chut. »

Un instant après, un cavalier surgissait dans le virage, monté sur un trait léger plus noir qu’une nuit sans lune. Il ralentit en les apercevant et vint s’arrêter à leur hauteur.

« Vous voici, dit-il seulement.  
\- On se connaît ?  
\- Pas encore. Suivez-moi. Le manoir n’est pas très loin, mais la tempête non plus. Elle s’annonce particulièrement violente. Pressons. » 

Le cavalier repartit d’où il venait au petit galop. Geralt fronça les sourcils. Son médaillon avait vibré lorsque l’homme s’était approché. Un magicien ? Et puis, il n’avait pas souvenir d’un manoir dans les environs. Le coin était plutôt du genre désertique. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans le lointain. Sans plus se poser de questions, Geralt et Ciri suivirent.

 

* * *

 

Moins d’un quart d’heure plus tard, ils débouchaient dans la cour d’un manoir isolé à flanc de colline. L’inconnu les mena aux écuries attenantes aux quartiers des domestiques, et où les attendait un jeune homme roux qui avait préparé des box pour les chevaux des invités.

« Thomas, prenez soin des animaux, je vous les confie. Et ne sortez pas pendant la tempête, je n’aurai pas besoin de vos services à la maison.  
\- Oui, monsieur.  
\- Bonne soirée. »

La pluie avait forci et c’est à grosses gouttes qu’elle tombait maintenant sur les dalles de la cour. Geralt, Ciri et leur hôte coururent jusqu’à la maison principale, mais malgré leurs efforts ils arrivèrent dans le hall complètement trempés.

« Je pensais qu'on passerait entre les gouttes, sourit l’inconnu en secouant son manteau pour en enlever l’eau, mais j'ai été un peu optimiste sur mes prévisions. Je me présente : Lord Mallow Herdwick. Soyez les bienvenus.  
\- Merci à vous. Vous nous tirez une belle épine du pied. Je suis Geralt de Riv.  
\- Le célèbre sorceleur ?  
\- Lui-même. Ma fille, Ciri.  
\- Enchanté. »

Ciri fit un pauvre sourire de chiot mouillé et bredouilla un bonsoir intimidé. Leur hôte était un homme très grand, autant que Geralt, et ses longs cheveux étaient tout aussi blancs. Il était certes moins musclé que le sorceleur mais quelque chose dans le vert inhabituellement lumineux de ses yeux incitait à la prudence. Malgré son visage souriant et aimable, il ne semblait pas tout à fait inoffensif.

« Madame Marcott a laissé des linges pour vous sécher sur la commode. »

Une minuscule petite fille qui serrait un chat de chiffon contre elle venait de surgir par une porte latérale et montrait du doigt une pile de serviettes empilées sur un meuble de l’entrée. Geralt porta la main à son médaillon : le loup d’argent vibrait de plus belle.

« Elle a dit aussi avant de partir que le dîner était prêt et qu’il était au chaud dans le four.  
\- Merci. »

Mallow s’empara de deux serviettes et les jeta à Geralt et Ciri. Puis il tira la fillette à lui et la leur présenta.

« Ma fille, Garenne. Tu vois, ma chérie, il ne fallait pas t’inquiéter, je les ai trouvés.  
\- Je ne m’inquiétais pas. »

Mallow lui sourit et passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Un éclair déchira le ciel, suivi immédiatement par un coup de tonnerre qui fit vibrer les vitres. Garenne couina et se blottit davantage contre son père.

« Bien, si plus personne n’a à sortir… Laissons la tempête dehors. »

Mallow claqua des mains à trois reprises, et le manoir s’anima en réponse. Les volets se fermèrent, le verrou de la porte d’entrée tourna, des douzaines de bougies s’allumèrent un peu partout dans le vestibule, la cuisine et le séjour, et enfin des bûches flambèrent dans toutes les cheminées de la maison – on entendit leur ronflement depuis l’entrée.

Puis le magicien se tourna de nouveau vers ses invités.

« Je vous conduis à la salle de bain. Vous y trouverez de l’eau chaude et des vêtements secs. Quant aux questions que vous vous posez, j’y répondrai au dîner. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

 

* * *

 

Geralt aurait très volontiers fait trempette dans l’eau brûlante toute la soirée ; mais il préférait ne pas laisser Ciri seule trop longtemps dans la chambre contiguë. Melitele seule savait qui étaient ces gens qui les hébergeaient et quelles étaient leurs intentions. Non qu’il craignit pour sa sécurité face à une enfant à peine sortie des jupes de sa nourrice… Mais cet homme, ce magicien dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler, lui qui fréquentait assidûment plusieurs membres de la Loge, qui était-il ? De quoi était-il capable ?

À regret, il sortit du bain, utilisa sans scrupules une demi douzaine de serviettes moelleuses pour se sécher entièrement, et s’habilla de frais. Puis il rejoignit Ciri dans leur chambre, et la trouva en train de s’inspecter dans le grand miroir en pied.

« C’est vraiment pas pratique, les robes, annonça-t-elle en se tordant le cou pour tenter de se voir de dos.  
\- Ça te change un peu, grogna Geralt. Au moins comme ça tu ressembles à ce que tu es… Une fille.  
\- Pfff !   
\- Descendons. Nous sommes attendus. »

 

* * *

 

Ils descendirent les escaliers dont le bois craquait, et se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule. Des voix leur parvenaient depuis la pièce du fond, là où les chandelles diffusaient une belle lumière dorée. Le magicien et sa fille semblaient en grande conversation ; conversation qui portait apparemment sur les deux épées que Geralt avait eu la politesse – la folie ? – de laisser dans sa chambre.

« Une en argent pour les monstres, une en acier pour les hommes, expliquait Herdwick. C’est ce que disent les légendes, même si en pratique c’est un peu plus compliqué que ça.  
\- Pourquoi pour les hommes ?  
\- Les sorceleurs n’ont pas la vie facile. Ils sont rarement bien vus où qu’ils aillent. Ils doivent parfois se défendre contre ceux qu’ils veulent aider.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu’ils font peur. Trop monstrueux pour être humains, et trop humains pour être des monstres. »

Geralt, suivi de près par Ciri qui se cramponnait à son bras, se décida à entrer à ce moment précis, avant que la conversation ne devienne gênante.

« Oui, petite, ton père a raison. Les sorceleurs ont ce que l’on appelle communément la malédiction du cul entre deux chaises. »

Le magicien, enfoncé dans un profond fauteuil, sa fille assise à ses pieds sur le tapis, tourna vers lui des yeux rieurs, même si le reste de son visage resta de marbre.

« C’est un bon résumé de la situation. Et si nous passions à table ? »

 

* * *

 

Ils s’installèrent autour de la table richement dressée, dans la pièce adjacente. Ciri, se rappelant ses jeunes années au palais de Cintra, semblait parfaitement à l’aise avec l’étiquette et les différents couverts répartis autour de son assiette. Geralt, lui, connu un bref instant de solitude face à ses trois fourchettes et ses trois couteaux, puis décréta en son for intérieur qu’un sorceleur ne s’encombrait pas de pareilles simagrées et qu’il mangerait comme bon lui semblerait. Au pire, il jetterait un œil à sa fille pour l’imiter.

Mallow, lui, ne se décidait pas à prendre place à table et regardait les couverts d’un œil ennuyé.

« Un problème ? demanda Geralt.  
\- Oui… Non. Ma gouvernante n’est pas là. Je dois servir moi-même.  
\- …  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment faire pour sortir les plats du four sans me brûler… »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Ciri pouffa et Geralt lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je… Je vais me débrouiller. Je reviens. »

Le magicien sortit, l’air passablement contrarié. Alors que Ciri se mordait l’intérieur des joues pour tenter de retrouver contenance, Geralt reporta son attention sur la fillette silencieuse qui le dévisageait calmement, de l’autre côté de la table. Droite comme la justice, elle le considérait franchement, sans honte ni pudeur, et ses yeux bleu gris ne cillèrent pas quand Geralt posa sur elle son inquiétant regard de vipère.

« Mes épées t’ont fait peur ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu as quel âge ?  
\- Quatre ans.  
\- Moi, bientôt onze ! affirma fièrement Ciri.  
\- Ton père et toi… Vous êtes humains ?  
\- Autant que vous. »

Sur cette réponse sibylline faite par la gamine, Mallow entra et posa précipitamment un énorme plat fumant sur la table.

« J’ai pris des torchons, finalement. Ce n’est pas très élégant, mais bon. Bon, je vais chercher les pommes de terre et la terrine de lièvre. Si le cœur vous en dit, Geralt, ne vous gênez pas pour découper la viande en m’attendant. »

Et il ressortit comme il était entré, vite, sans attendre de réponse. Un peu ahuri, le sorceleur s’empara des couverts et se leva. Trancher dans la barbaque, ça, il savait faire, il était même passé pro.

  

* * *

 

C’est seulement après s’être resservi une deuxième fois que Geralt trouva suffisamment de temps entre deux bouchées pour poser des questions à son hôte. Quand on vivait sur la route, l’estomac restait la priorité et d’ailleurs, Ciri mangeait encore plus vite que lui.

De toute façon, le magicien était bien trop occupé pour s’en formaliser. Après avoir coupé le rôti de sa fille en tout petits morceaux (ce qui lui avait pris pas mal de temps), il s’était retrouvé à jongler entre sa propre assiette et celle de Garenne, qui picorait plus qu’elle ne mangeait et devait être chaudement encouragée à chaque bouchée.

« Comment avez-vous su que nous arrivions ? finit par articuler le sorceleur après avoir vidé son assiette et terminé son pain plein de sauce. Vous nous attendiez, je me trompe ?  
\- Ah, mais ça, c’est grâce à Garenne ! s’exclama le magicien. Elle a ses petits talents... Elle voit des choses, voyez-vous.  
\- De quel genre ?  
\- Hé bien, du genre voyageurs en perdition sur la route. Le temps qu’il va faire. Où gîtent les lièvres. Elle n’a pas son pareil pour trouver des champignons. Et puis, elle sait retrouver ce qui a été perdu. »

Ce disant, Mallow lança à Ciri un regard que Geralt jugea un peu trop appuyé.

« Vous avez besoin de mes services ? insista-t-il.  
\- Non, pas que je sache. Vous ne croyez pas à la philanthropie ?  
\- Je l’ai relativement peu fréquentée.   
\- J’ai plus faim, intervint la petite sorcière. Je peux sortir ? »

Herdwick jeta un œil à l’assiette de sa fille, constata qu’elle était presque vide –presque- et donna son accord d’un hochement de tête.

« Ciri, si tu as fini toi aussi, tu peux aller avec Garenne, elle va te montrer le manoir.  
\- Je peux ? demanda l’intéressée à Geralt.  
\- Mais bien sûr que tu peux ! insista Mallow. Allez ouste, vous deux, les grands doivent parler. »

Les enfants disparurent dans le vestibule sans demander leur reste.

 _Enfin, on y est_ , pensa le sorceleur. _Dis-moi tout, magicien._

Le magicien en question empila l’assiette de Garenne sur la sienne, puis les repoussa sur le côté. Enfin, il se pencha vers le sorceleur avec un air de conspirateur.

« Geralt… Est-ce que vous jouez au Gwynt ? »

 

* * *

 

Les deux fillettes grimpèrent les escaliers de bois vernis, la petite devant, la grande derrière. Ciri en était à se dire qu’elle glisserait bien le long de la rampe impeccablement cirée lorsqu’elles atteignirent le palier du premier étage.

« Moi aussi, je vis dans un château, bien plus grand, mais moins beau.  
\- Il est dans la neige ?  
\- Oui, la plupart du temps. C’est là que je m’entraîne. Je dois travailler dur. Plus tard, je serai sorceleuse, comme Geralt.  
\- Non.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Garenne haussa les épaules, peu désireuse d’alimenter une discussion qui finirait sans doute par une dispute. Non, Ciri ne serait jamais sorceleuse, mais si elle voulait se persuader du contraire jusqu’au désenchantement final, ça la regardait. Elle, elle avait dit ce qu’elle avait dire. Point.

« Tu me montres ta chambre, ou on reste plantées là ? »

La minuscule fillette hocha la tête et traîna Ciri jusqu’à la première porte qui s’ouvrait sur le palier ; se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle actionna la poignée et ouvrit le battant.

C’était une chambre somme toute assez commune, avec une petite table noyée sous les livres, une méridienne flanquée d’un coffre, une armoire gigantesque qui devait être un repaire terrible pour les jeux de cache-cache et, luxe suprême, un grand lit à baldaquin. Les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un paysage de landes et de tourbières, mais pour l’heure, les volets étaient clos.

« Elle est où, ta mère ? demanda Ciri pour briser le silence qui s’était installé et la mettait mal à l’aise – mais aussi parce qu’elle brûlait de curiosité pour ses hôtes étranges.  
\- Je sais pas. Ailleurs. En tout cas, elle n’est plus ici.  
\- Elle est morte ?  
\- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe... Après.  
\- La mienne aussi, elle est ailleurs. »

Ciri trouvait que c’était une façon plus douce de dire les choses. Dorénavant, se dit-elle, elle emploierait ce terme.

Garenne s’assit sur la méridienne avec son vieux chat de chiffon aux yeux de verre, et attendit que Ciri fasse le tour de la pièce en détaillant chaque objet.

« Il y a quoi, dans le coffre ? »

Garenne baissa les yeux sur le meuble que Ciri pointait du doigt.

« Des poupées.  
\- Je peux regarder ? » 

La petite fille acquiesça, et Ciri souleva le couvercle gravé d’animaux de la forêt. Non, bien sûr, elle n’était pas du genre à jouer à la poupée. Elle avait largement passé l’âge et de toute façon, les épées, même en bois, c’était infiniment plus intéressant. Mais une part d’elle-même, enfouie quelque part tout au fond de son être, avait la nostalgie de ses toutes jeunes années d’insouciance et de son ancienne chambre bourrée de jouets en tous genres. N’était-elle pas alors la petite-fille de la puissante Lionne de Cintra ? Tout lui était dû.

Elle sortit du coffre une petite poupée de chiffon, vêtue d’une robe rouge richement travaillée, et sa gorge se serra.

« J’en avais une qui lui ressemblait, quand j'étais petite.  
\- …  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle est devenue. Elle a probablement fini dans les flammes, comme tout le reste. »

Cela aurait été un cruel manque de tact de confirmer, et Garenne, même du haut de ses quatre ans, le comprit. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de considérer Ciri en silence.

« Cela n’arrivera plus, de toute façon. Maintenant, il y a Geralt, et je suis assez grande pour me défendre.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à la garder.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- La poupée rouge. Prends-la.  
\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu l’aimes bien. Et puis moi, la seule que je veux, c’est mon chat. »

La petite sorcière brandit son vieux chat orange à la peluche mitée sous le nez de Ciri.

« Il s’appelle Potiron. Dis bonsoir. »

 

* * *

 

Mallow n’ayant plus d’espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes à mettre en jeu, ils avaient remisé leurs cartes dans leurs étuis respectifs et terminé la soirée dans les fauteuils de la bibliothèque, devant une cheminée ronflante, un verre de whisky (vingt-sept ans d’âge, un grand millésime) à la main.

Ciri sommeillait sur le tapis, abrutie par la digestion, le regard perdu dans les flammes ; Garenne, elle, dormait à poings fermés sur les genoux de son père, enroulée dans une couverture.

Ils se taisaient, et écoutaient les hurlements du vent qui s’infiltrait dans les volets, les roulements du tonnerre et le sifflement des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient dans la cheminée – droit dans la flambée.

Lorsque la bouteille fut aux trois quarts vide, Mallow bâilla franchement.

« Loin de moi l’idée de vous commander, mais si nous allions au lit ?  
\- Bonne idée, approuva Geralt. Je ne saurais assez vous remercier pour votre hospitalité, mais nous reprenons la route au plus tôt, demain.  
\- Oui, enfin, ça, ce sera si le temps le permet. Vous n’allez tout de même pas retourner dehors en pleine tempête et mettre votre fille en danger pour rattraper un peu de retard ?  
\- Non, vous avez raison.  
\- Bien entendu. »

Le magicien se leva lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Garenne.

« Vous retrouverez le chemin de votre chambre ?  
\- Oui, merci. Ciri, au lit. »

 

* * *

 

Plus vraiment endormi mais pas encore totalement réveillé non plus, Geralt s’étira paresseusement en pensant qu’il n’avait pas passé de nuit aussi confortable depuis bien des lustres. Cependant, une goutte d’eau glacée venue s’écraser sur son visage acheva de le tirer de sa torpeur matinale.

_Il faudra dire à Herdwick que son toit fuie._

Il ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de constater qu’il dormait vautré dans un tas de foin, au fond d’une grange délabrée et probablement abandonnée. Ciri était roulée en boule près de lui, enfouie sous sa couverture de voyage. Il la secoua pour la réveiller.

« Ciri !  
\- Mais quoi ? fit-elle d’une voix pâteuse. Le petit déjeuner est servi ?  
\- Le petit déjeuner a décampé. »

Ciri ouvrit de grands yeux. Où était la chambre ? Le matelas de plumes ? Elle tourna vers Geralt un regard ahuri, qu’il lui rendit. Si c’était un rêve, ils avaient fait le même.

Au dehors, la tempête avait cessé ; l’air était encore chargé d’humidité mais le vent était tombé et le soleil se chargeait de réchauffer tout ça. Dans un autre coin de la grange, Ablette émit un hennissement joyeux lorsqu’elle aperçut son maître. Ce dernier vint la rejoindre, lui flatta l’encolure et constata qu’elle était pansée, harnachée, prête à reprendre la route, ainsi que le poney gris de Ciri. Les fontes de leurs selles débordaient de vivres.

« Geralt… »

Ciri le tirait par la manche. À la main, elle tenait une petite poupée de chiffon vêtue d’une robe rouge.

« Novigrad n’est plus qu’à quelques jours, pensa le sorceleur à haute voix. Nous ferons une halte chez Triss. Elle saura peut-être qui c’était. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright sur Mallow et Garenne Herdwick, les enfants ;)


	3. La voix de l'inconnue

Geralt chevauchait depuis le lever du soleil, et il n’avait pas croisé âme qui vive. Enfin, à peine quelques lapins et un troupeau de biches. Il avait laissé derrière lui le dernier village la veille au soir. C’était une région qu’il connaissait fort peu et qu’il se plaisait à découvrir à dos de poney. Les yeux dans le vague, il rêvassait, porté par le pas nonchalant de sa monture, lorsqu’une voix résonna autour de lui.

_Au-delà de ces terres s’étend le territoire des dragons. Mieux vaut rebrousser chemin._

Le sorceleur sursauta et regarda partout autour de lui d’un air hagard. Rien. Personne. Il fit appel à ses sens de sorceleur, au cas où ses simples sens humains le tromperaient. Toujours rien. Toujours personne.

Il secoua la tête et s’adressa à sa jument d’une voix suspicieuse.

« C’est toi qui as parlé, Ablette ? »

La jument tourna son énorme tête vers son cavalier, souffla bruyamment par les naseaux et gratifia Geralt d’un regard désabusé – et légèrement las. Puis, sans en attendre l’ordre, elle prit sur elle de faire demi-tour, parce qu’au-delà de ces terres s’étendant le territoire des dragons, fallait pas non plus rigoler avec ça. Elle était trop vieille pour ces bêtises.

Geralt ne protesta pas quand Ablette repartit par là où ils étaient venus. Après tout, cette bête avait souvent fait preuve de plus de bon sens que lui. En attendant, c’était terminé, la Kriek avant midi. Ça lui faisait entendre des trucs bizarres.


End file.
